Murmullos azulados
by Mr.Tokio-san
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando estas tan enamorado que no puedes contener tus impulsos?..¿que pasa cuando, esa chica, puede corresponderte?...¿que pasa cuando, todo va mas alla de un beso?...
1. matices del atardecer

Para: Sumi De: Tokio -------  
  
"MURMULLOS AZULADOS"  
capitulo 1: matices del atardecer.  
  
Si bien, el dulce color rojizo del cielo al atardecer, fue desapareciendo poco a poco, paso a paso, para dar seguimiento al purpurino rutinario que el cielo acostumbraba.  
Indicaba, que, unos minutos mas, el velo oscuro de la noche, y las estrellas a modo de esmeraldas, aparecerían en cualquier momento.  
  
Bajo el dulce purpurino yacía un chico, recostado, tal vez a modo de descanso.  
sus cabellos negros se alborotaban y mezclaban con la verde hierva de primavera, su cuerpo aplanaba el pasto, lo cual provocaba que salieran hierbitas de entre los espacios de los dedos de sus manos.  
Miraba al cielo, pero si lo observabas bien, te dabas cuenta de que lo que hacia, era algo causado por la inercia, ya que ni siquiera ponía atención al cielo, ni a los bellos matices del atardecer.  
  
Sus ojos negros te llevaban a pensar, que, aquel chico, escondía muchos secretos.  
unos, tal vez buenos, inocentes.  
algunos malos, y llenos de deseo juvenil.  
por que, era un hombre joven, y apuesto.  
  
Parpadeaba, lento, y con un dejo de abatimiento...  
  
En efecto, estaba algo, afligido.  
Dejo caer su brazo derecho al costado, y de un manotazo tomo su block de dibujo de pastas rojas, y con cuidado extremo lo abrió... Subiendo sus bien formados brazos lo coloco arriba de si y, su mirada cambio por completo...  
  
En esas paginas, había algo que lo cautivaba demasiado.  
si tomábamos en cuenta sus ojos, llenos de fogosidad, y esa sonrisa dibujada suavemente en su rostro.  
...parecía que era un tesoro, por que miraba de vez en cuando al rededor, con desconfianza, como tratando de mantenerlo en un secreto total.  
  
-¡HEY, KENJI-  
-hump..?- el joven se sorprendió demasiado, y algo asustado, dejo caer su block de pastas rojas sobre su cara, el espiral metálico, lo rasguño en la mejilla, pero eso no parecía importarle, por que, así como escucho que lo buscaban, se sentó en el pasto y escondió su block en su espalda, ocultándolo bajo la camiseta.  
entrecerró los ojos para saber quien lo llamaba... el corazón le latía muy rápido...¿que tal si alguien...? ¿que tal si alguien descubría su gran secreto.  
entrecerró los ojos para ver la diminuta figura que se acercaba a gran velocidad...  
  
-ha, eres tu, satoshi- alzó su mano y saludo amistosamente, bajo la cabeza -¿y de que me preocupo? satoshi es muy pequeño como para...- pero sus ojos se llenaron de pánico al recordar aquello.  
no.  
¡satoshi no podía ver ese block de pastas rojas¡ al recordarlo abrió demasiado sus ojos y miro con terror como el adolescente entrenador se acercaba corriendo mientras sacudía su mano en forma de saludo.  
luego, un chispazo de alegría le recorrió el rostro, ¿como pudo ser tan tonto.  
Satoshi JAMAS se daría cuenta de lo que el escondía.  
Llevaba toda la vida disimulándolo...  
  
Llego corriendo, con una muy amplia sonrisa, evidentemente nunca se le terminaban las energías, por que de inmediato se detuvo y sin siquiera respirar agitado, miro hacia abajo,  
dirigiendo una mueca de amistad al joven artista, este observo de inmediato que el recién llegado no estaba muy...limpio.  
sus shorts semi-largos de mezclilla combinaban el verdoso de la hierva, y el pardo de la tierra seca, que alguna vez fue fango.  
una sudadera color negro, con gorrito integrado completaba su vestimenta, una extraña raya azulada le pasaba por el pecho, sus tenis negros parecían grises por la suciedad...  
  
-¿De donde sales tu satoshi? estas muy...mugroso- dudo en comentarlo, pero era la verdad. Satoshi le dio por cambio una sonrisa mucho mas extensa que la anterior -es cierto- admito -estoy muy sucio...pero...- su mirada se torno desafiante y engreída, kenji no sabia que responder a eso, el chico estaba algo raro -hombre,¡eso no tiene importancia!- se notaba animado así que kenji lo examino con la mirada y sin articular palabra alzó una ceja, estaba esperando que le dijera lo que tuviera que decirle.  
  
Satoshi se hincó y mantuvo su peso en las puntas de sus pies, metiendo amabas manos a la bolsa frontal de su sudadera negra saco un par de papeles color amarillo, kenji los miro con la boca entreabierta, ciertamente no sabia que eran, así que el joven entrenador dirigió una mirada de arrogancia hacia su lado izquierdo, lanzo algo así como un tosidito y se aclaro la garganta, su mano izquierda toco su frente y cerrando los ojos en un dejo de arrogancia le estiro los boletos con la mano derecha, hasta rozar con su nariz... eran muchas señales de que estaba apunto de presumirle algo...  
  
-boletos.- sentencio -¿boletos?- kenji alzo aun mas la ceja sin dejar de verlos -claro...¡¡se los gane a shigeru!!- momentos después soltó una risotada prolongada, era mas que evidente que estaba muuuuy orgulloso de su flamante hazaña, así que kenji lo miro con vacilación, no a propósito, pero es que en verdad era raro que eso ocurriera.  
-¿e-estas seguro de que tu-  
-¿¡acaso no me crees?!- dijo el entrenador interrumpiéndolo de golpe y hablando entre risas -¡claro que le gane a ese creído!- luego lo miro directo a los ojos -¡debiste ver su rostro! jajaja!!-  
  
kenji se sentía feliz por su camarada, pero ¿que objeto tenia el decirle eso?  
  
-y..¿para que son? teatro, concierto...?- aun tenia los boletos en la cara, satoshi de tan feliz, ni se percataba -podrías...?- le dijo señalándole los boletos -o, si- los despego de su rostro, acto seguido levanto un dedo, estaba a punto de explicarle algo importante - estas linduras son para las montañas de ciudad Ocre- enseguida se tiro al pasto y cayo tan fuerte que algunos pastos y hierbitas volaron.  
  
-¿tan lejos?- se recargo en una de sus manos y miro con interés al chico recostado en la hierva -cuidad ocre esta al sur, casi terminando el continente, nosotros nos situamos en el norte, ¡justo en el extremo opuesto! ¿a caso no lo notas? estamos muy lejos-  
-sip, lo se- volvió a contemplar los boletos y luego se dirigió al observador -te lo digo por que este par de boletos incluyen 2 semanas con todo pagado en el hotel de 5 estrellas que se sitúa al pie de las montañas de ciudad ocre, incluye todo: transporte redondo, el hospedaje,  
comida, aguas termales, y actividades complementarias, como escalar la propia montaña y una visita al jardín de los murmullos azules y-  
-¡EL JARDIN DE LOS MURMULLOS AZULES!- kenji no puedo disimular su interés, grito tan alto que algunas aves de árboles colindantes a ellos, salieron volando.  
-a-así es...- satoshi lo contemplo con rareza -¿que tiene eso de importante? esos jardines son comunes y corr.  
-¡pero claro que no!, satoshi, esos jardines tienen unas de las mas raras especies del mundo en cuanto a vegetación se refiere!, sin dejar de mencionar el "cerezo azul" que esta justo en medio del jardín... y los templos...y-  
-lo se- dijo satoshi muy sereno- pero...- -¡debes llevarme!! are, are lo que sea!!!-  
  
satoshi se quedo callado y con los ojos muy abiertos miro a kenji, este estaba tan emocionado,  
y su cara daba risa, tanta que satoshi le sonrió y cerro los ojos, mientras le mostraba los boletos de nuevo -no se que interés tengas hombre...¿es mucho el interés, kenji-  
-mucho, créeme-  
-lo se...-  
  
satoshi le sonrió sinceramente  
  
-bueeeno... ¿quieres ir conmigo-  
-¡¿HABLAS ENSERIO-  
-claro, ¡para eso son los amigos!- luego, se ofusco arranco un poco de pasto con su mano derecha y lo tiro hacia el viento, este, se lo llevo rápido... -no tengo a quien llevar, mama esta asistiendo al curso: "como hacer que sus flores sobrevivan en invierno" que se imparte en el centro de convenciones del pueblo, el profesor esta muy atareado, y pues... solo quedaban tu y shigeru, y como bien sabes a este ultimo le gane los boletos- frunció el ceño y con algo de disgusto siguió hablando- estaba tan enojado que me arrojó lodo por la espalda...¡pero eso no importa!- sonrió de nuevo, y aparto las sombras de enojo de su rostro- tu eres el ultimo, ¿que me dices? ...si no tendré que ir solito-  
-¡claro que iré contigo! Es, mas que obvio-  
-de acuerdo- agrego con una sonrisa -se ha hablado, iras tu. Mañanana por la mañana iremos al minisuper, por que pasado mañana es el viaje, debemos abastecernos de comida y agua, e ir por cambios de ropa y dinero-  
-de acuerdo, y ¿en donde abordaremos el vuelo a cuidad ocre?- -aeropuerto de ciudad verde-  
-ya veo, pasado mañana hay que madrugar-  
-si, el vuelo sale a las 12:00 a.m de la madrugada-  
-ok-  
-ok-  
  
ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reir.  
  
y así, en silencio ambos jóvenes, bajo el cielo y la penumbra, se quedaron inmóviles y sobre la hierva.  
ninguno hablaba, por que esta vez, ambos se entretenían con las estrellas.  
ya había oscurecido y la humedad calaba lentamente a través de la sudadera del joven entrenador.  
aun así, estaba satisfecho, y no por su triunfo, si no por que hacia mucho que no salía del pueblo, no desde que había terminado su adiestramiento pokemon.  
kenji seguía quieto, y con ternura observaba las estrellas, las iba contando en la mente.  
los pensamientos se le mezclaban...78....no puedo creer que iré al jardín de los murmullos azulados....79...ese lugar...80....ahí es donde mi fantasía se cumple...81.  
hasta que un pensamiento diferente se le cruzó de repente haciéndolo perder la cuenta  
  
-oye satoshi-  
-¿he-  
-¿por que me invitas a mi, cuando podrías ir con haruka?, ella esta en el pueblo junto con su hermano masato-  
-no quiero- dijo sonriendo, - ella solo esta aqui por que no quiere ir a su casa, no quiere tomar su responsabilidad, me visita todo el tiempo y no es que me desagrade, pero se la pasa comiendo dulces y arruinado sus muelas- era evidente que hablaba con la verdad, pero trataba de ser suave, mientras hablaba se denotaba un tono de broma -ella no es mi tipo, además es algo torpe y no le gustan los pokes...- suspiro, y luego le siguió una amplia sonrisa- en realidad seria mas divertido ir con kasumi, ¿no lo crees tu asi kenji? ¡ella es mucho mas salvaje! a comparacion de haruka, ella es un torbellino jajajaja!!-  
  
kenji lo miro y soltó una pequeña risita, era verdad, era muy energética.  
a propósito de eso...hacia 3 años que no la veía...  
  
-es una chica muy gruñona- agrego con risa, cerrando los ojos por el esfuerzo -pero la extraño muchísimo, era mi mejor amiga.- volvió a abrir los ojos negros con alegría, era evidente que la recordaba con cariño.  
-la mía también- agrego kenji mientras se apartaba en flequillo del rostro -...la mía también-  
-si-  
kenji sonrió con la mirada -si-  
-valla- satoshi alzo una ceja -que raro eres... oye...- miro con intriga a su espalda, con mirada extrañada y cargada de curiosidad, tanta era, que kenji la pudo sentir, al mismo tiempo que los pelos de la nuca se el erizaban- ¿que tienes en la espalda...parece un... un cartón...¡cuaderno! es un block de dibujo ¿verdad?-  
  
kenji se puso azul, comenzó a hablar, algo in descifrable, satoshi le hizo muecas de "no te entiendo" y reinicio la respuesta, mas claro que antes, pero tartamudeando -¡y-ya es m-muy tarde, d-debo ir al l-laboratorio-  
-¡¡aja!!!- agrego satoshi con risa -¡algo me ocultas!- estiro su cabeza hacia su espalda -pero claro que no!- kenji se puso rojo y enseguida se paro y hecho a correr  
  
el joven recostado en el piso se tardo en reaccionar, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba ya mordiendo el polvo del observador pokemon, ya iba bastante lejos.  
-oooooye! espérame-  
-no-  
-no seas malito, déjame ver que traes-  
-¡¡que no-  
-hey!!!-  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO 1  
  
Buenas tardes.  
les comenta la autora, Tokio-san.  
  
Espero que mi obra les este siendo de agrado, ya que para mi es muy importante mejorar a través de sus criticas y comentarios, con confianza pueden dirigirse a: o a   
  
El buzón esta abierto para cualquier sugerencia y nuevos amigos.  
  
Saltando a otro tema, me pareció que este capitulo quedo algo "largo" así que tratare de no fastidiarlos de ese modo, ya que hay veces que queremos leer obras que sean cortas pero con buen contenido. Tratare de hacer estos comentarios breves, por que creo que soy una persona aburrida comentado, así que como en este les he escrito la forma de contactarme, en el siguiente hablare de "satoshi" y su nuevo comportamiento en esta obra ¿por que se porta asi?  
¿por que parece que no le interesan las chicas? ya veremos por que.  
  
gracias por leer mi obra.  
  
Tokio-san.  
  
"ESTA HISTORIA SE LA DEDICO CON MUCHISIMO CARIÑO Y RESPETO A LA SEÑORITA: SUMI. NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA EXPRESAR AGRADECIMIENTO A USTED, GRACIAS POR CONFIAR EN MI Y POR DEJARME SER SU AMIGA"  
  
Tokio-san. 


	2. encuentros

"MURMULLOS AZULADOS"  
capitulo 2: encuentros  
  
-maldito satoshi...-  
  
bajo el velo de la sombras de una habitación con luz apagada, y con cortinas corridas que, impedían el paso de la luz de madrugada a través de los formidables ventanales de la propia habitación, se hallaba un joven de cabello trigueño, quien miraba con aire ofendido hacia el techo. Aun así, sus ojos verde esmeralda, centelleaban entre la cerrazón,  
y junto con ellos, su mirada soberbia e irresistiblemente sensual.  
Su sedoso castaño y despeinado cabello, le daba un aire erótico, sobre todo por que solo vestía un pans de color gris y su pecho estaba completamente desnudo.  
su pecho desnudo reflejaba que la adolescencia y el ejercicio se hacían presente en el.  
y revuelto entre las telas blancas de su cama, comenzó a hablar solo.  
  
-¡esos boletos debían ser míos en un principio!...hasta que ese enclenque crío...- frunció el entrecejo y apretó los dientes, haciéndolos rechinar -¿a quien podría llevar ese patético perdedor?, solo a la señora bilma o a su ridículo pikachu...- se dio un violento volteón a su lado izquierdo, cruzo con fuerza y furor sus fuertes brazos- mira que humillarme así delante de...todo el pueblo y delante de... ella- y estrujando aun mas sus dientes mascullo -yo quería visitar las montañas ocre junto con ella...mi haruka...-  
  
al pronunciar su nombre, sus ojos se suavizaron.  
haruka le gustaba.  
el tenia 17 años y ella 15, pero, en realidad la diferencia de edades no era mucho, no era para alarmarse, ¿que son 2 años para el amor??...  
  
tin-tin  
  
una bolita de color rojo, callo de la ruleta de juegos, el puesto se encontraba a las afueras de un mini súper, el puesto tenia la siguiente leyenda en un cartel enorme de color rosa fluorescente: "COMPRE 1000 YENS EN PRODUCTOS DE SU MINISUPER LA SALVACION Y TENDRA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE PARTICIPAR EN LA RIFA DE UN PAR DE BOLETOS PARA IR A LA CIUDAD OCRE".;  
al ver caer la bolita de color rojo, la joven chica no pudo ocultar su júbilo y salto muy alto  
  
-hay dios mío..hay dios mío...¡¡¡HAYYYYYYYYYY!!! ¡GANE, GANE, GANEEEEEEEEEEE! DESPUES DE 7 INTENTOS-  
-felicitaciones señorita, un viaje todo pagado a las montañas ocre en ciudad ocre-  
-¡no puedo creerlo! escuchaste eso masato??? ¡gane un viaje todo pagado!, esto es genial, ni el amigo de satoshi pudo hacerlo y, ¡¡¡yo si!!!-  
  
haruka, que en ese momento traía un vestido amarillo muy corto, miro a su hermanito, masato,  
un chiquillo de 10 años, simpático el chico, en ese instante estaba observando a un caterpie que se estaba comiendo un trozo de manzana, con una lupa de un lente gruesísimo, no le presto la menor atención a su hermana por que el caterpie comenzó a pararse sobre su propia nariz..  
  
-¡masato!- bufó haruka -¿que no me escuchas chiquillo-  
este volteo hacia donde ella, el lente de su lupa provoco que su ojo se volviera de un tamaño descomunal -te escuche hermana, pero yo estaba-  
-¡¡¿eso que importa?!! ¡deja de observar a ese bicho y ponme atención!- lo interrumpió, pronto su temperamento cambio a dulce y amable -este boleto me servirá para consentirme, un rato de descanso y relajación en ciudad ocre...¡ya me lo merezco!- junto sus manos y hablo en expresión soñadora y sufrida -yo, haruka, me lo merezco, he sido perseguida por todo tipo de pokemon salvajes y feos, he estado en misiones duras y complicadas- cambio el tono a algo molesto -eso sin mencionar la tierra y polvo que opacan mi belleza...-  
  
una voz se escucho tras ella, era el organizador de la rifa  
  
-señorita, observe el cartel, este viaje es doble, son 2 boletos y si solo usted va, se anulan-  
  
haruka lo miro con aire ofendido, este se encogió de hombros  
  
-ya que..- alzó los hombros, miro con seriedad a su hermano -¡masato, iras conmigo-  
-pero yo quiero observar a los pokemon, ademas, debemos volver a casa cuanto an-  
-vámonos!- la chica lo tomo del cuello de su camiseta verde, se acomodo el cabello en forma elegante y le sonrió al señor de las rifas -gracias- le guiñó un ojo -nos vemos.- le arrebato los boletos mientras llevaba a rastras al pobre de su hermano menor... -haruka, ¡me estas lastimando-  
ambos se perdieron rápidamente entre los arbustillos.  
-¡mañana en el aeropuerto de ciudad verde! a las 12:00 en punto-el hombre de las rifas aun mantenía la mirada pasmada, murmuro para si mismo -esa chica cambia mucho de temperamento-  
-¿cual chica?-  
  
una voz arrogante e igualada le hablo por atrás, el señor se espanto un poco, y miro con precaución detrás suyo.  
-ha, es usted, señor okido-  
-llámame shigeru, senko-  
-bueno...- senko, el señor de la tienda, se encogió de hombros nuevamente, le tenia mucho respeto a shigeru, no solo por ser uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo, si no por que siempre era severo con la gente y algo huraño.  
  
-¿que fue lo que cuchicheaba? ¿de que hablaba?- sigeru lo miro con seriedad, este, aun en pijamas y sin blusa que cubriera su dorso, miro con repentino interés a senko, para poder convencerlo y que le hablaba.  
-bueno, lo que pasa, señor shigeru, es que hace unos momentos una niña muy gritona y su hermanito, se llevaron otro par de boletos para las montañas ocre-  
-valla- dijo ofuscado mientras gruñía- hasta una chiquilla me gana los boletos-  
-fue muy afortunada señor, me compro 8000 yens en dulces... le di 8 oportunidades de girar la ruleta, acertó a la séptima-  
-valla- abrió de mas los ojos y se llevo un palito de madera a la boca, era claro que le gustaba masticar algo mientras hablaba- pues, si que lo fue-  
-si, señor- reafirmo senko con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
-bueno- agrego shigeru -ya no correrá con tanta suerte, por que- su mirada se torno desafiante -le voy a quitar personalmente esos boletos.  
-p-pero señor shigeru- haciendo caso omiso ala inconformidad de el señor, le pregunto -¿hacia donde se fue?- senko no supo que decir, y resignado le señalo la derecha del camino -se metió entre los arbustillos, puedo deducir que anda por el bosque-  
-ok, nos vemos- se despidió con la mano y corrió en la dirección señalada...  
  
...y corriendo con rapidez hacia la dirección señalada, trato de buscar a un par de personas con la descripción de: "una chiquilla gritona y a su hermanito", esquivaba todo tipo de pokemon que se andaban arrastrando por la tierra, evadía con rapidez y agilidad a los venenosos que intentaban picarle, y también a las ramitas bajas de los árboles, que corrían el riesgo de pegarle en la cara.  
-maldición... sal de ahí, chiquilla tonta... ¡esos boletos deben ser míos!, ¡míos y de haruka-  
-¿me hablaste?...-  
  
shigeru se quedo helado, se detuvo en seco, miro de reojo a su izquierda..¡era ella, la bonita haruka!, se quedo mudo y no supo que decir [hasta los mas reservados y huraños, se enamoran]  
  
-¡ha!- dijo haruka abriendo aun mas los ojos por la sorpresa- tu eres el compañerito de satoshi- automáticamente le sonrió -¡al que le gano los boletos!- la intención de haruka no era fastidiar, pero siendo tan despistada, no cuidaba su lenguaje, por lo tanto, lastimaba a las personas diciendo la verdad tan dura y tan directa.  
ella y masato se encontraban almorzando sobre el tronco seco de un árbol derrumbado, ambos sentados en el pasto y con comida demasiado extraña...dulces.  
masato miro a shigeru, le tenia cierta desconfianza, tanta que ni siquiera le hablaba y trataba de evitarlo, y ahora mucha mas, ya que, intentaba acercársele a su hermana...  
  
-s-si...-s-soy e-el amigo de s-satoshi...- lo dijo para no dejar de conversar con su "ángel",  
por que eso en realidad no era verdad, todos en la villa lo sabían, hasta masato.  
-haa..- dijo ella tratando de captar la idea, mientras afirmaba lentamente con la cabeza, acto seguido lo invito sentarse a su lado -¿quieres un caramelo? luces cansado..- le sonrió muy bonito, para shigeru, la sonrisa de un querubín, así que solo se limito a devolverle el gesto y a caminar acartonadamente hacia donde ella, después de un minuto, se sentó a su lado, y mientras cruzaba sus piernas, observo de reojo las de ella.  
uff, comenzaba a hacer calor.  
  
-y...dime- agrego haruka mientras masticaba un palito de pan -¿para que me querías?, ¿dijiste mi nombre, no?- esta vez, el cruel y retador chico de hacia unos minutos ya no existía, no por lo menos mientras estuviera sentada junto a ella, y como quería quedar bien, dejo su usual tono de altanería y le hablo manso y dócil... -bueno, la verdad si, te buscaba por que-  
-¿quieres ir con mi hermana a las montañas, no es así?- masato lo interrumpió, con una voz mas que cortante, sus ojos se cubrieron de arrogancia -no creas que no me he dado cuenta, aunque tenga 10 años me fijo bien en todas las personas- acto seguido lo miro a través de sus anteojos, y como un rayo de soy daba directo a ellos, deslumbro a shigeru -ella no quiere ir contigo- sentencio, acto seguido se hecho un chicle de uva a la boca -ella va a ir conmigo, me ORDENO que fuera con ella, es mas que evidente que quiere ir conmigo, si eres bastante inteligente lo captas ¿no?, no quiere ir con chicos infames como tu-  
shigeru lo miraba con la boca abierta -además, esos boletos son de mi hermana, no tuyos-  
-MASATO!- haruka hasta se levanto del coraje, sigeru la siguió con la mirada estupefacta -¿como te atreves a ser tan insolente con nuestro invitado-  
-¡es la verdad! ¡ese chico solo quiere llevarte, he ir los dos solos a las montañas -luego miro a los ojos de shigeru, este se quedo taciturno -¿no es así?...-  
  
No contesto, solo bajo levemente la cabeza, el niño era inteligente, y al no obtener respuesta, masato siguió exhortando de una forma mas que ofensiva -¿no es asi?, por que si no es verdad, no te quedarías callado-  
-BASTA!- haruka dio un manotazo al tronco, este vibró ligeramente por la fuerza -¡si que eres tonto masato!- luego, miro hacia donde shigeru, le mando una ligera sonrisa de nerviosismo, como tratando de disculparse -lo siento, pero...- luego se quedo callada -es mi hermanito, y por muy descortés que sea, lo quiero mucho...- luego bajo la cabeza, shigeru quería correr de ahí, antes de recibir una respuesta negativa, que intuyo de inmediato, por la forma piadosa en que la bella chica lo contemplaba.  
era claro que ella tenia los boletos, ¿que podría ser mejor que ir con ella?.. el y ella, los dos solos... juntitos.  
-perdóname shigeru, yo se que querías ir conmigo y..me siento halagada, pero...- luego dudo un poco, pero con firmeza lo miro y sonrió levemente, tratando de excusarse -voy a ir con masato.-  
  
sintió que se le abría la tierra bajo sus pies, lo masticaba y acto seguido escupía sus vestigios a los pies de haruka.  
una humillación total, su mirada se perdió entre la bella joven y masato, este, lo miro a través de sus anteojos, con congoja, se sintio culpable.  
le faltaba el aire, por que lo habían rechazado, lo peor aun, fue, que lo había rechazado la primer persona de quien se había fijado.  
no podía creerlo. así de sencillo.  
...la admiración a ella se marchito.  
y junto con ello, el afecto.  
Este, se murió, aquella mañana, de primavera...  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO 2  
  
hola.  
aqui Tokio-san.  
  
¿que les pareció este capitulo? [creo que fui algo "cruel" con shigeru, pero vamos, ¡en el amor y la guerra, todo se vale!]  
  
bueno, hagamos a un lado el tema y volvamos a lo importante: la vez pasada les prometí hablar de el buen satoshi, y como las promesas se cumplen he aquí una pequeña descripción de lo que ahora es el:  
  
satoshi sekai, tiene ya 16 años, se puede decir que dio un estirón y paso a takeshi, aun así no es mas alto que el buen kenji, digamos que mide un... 1.69, lo que mide un adolecente normal [creo.  
su pelo le creció un poco mas, no mucho, esta vez sujeta su cabello con una liga de color azul, que kasumi le obsequio [ya veran por que]. Sigue trayendo alborotado el flequillo, aunque la ausencia de la gorra es notoria por que después de traerla mas de 5 años... ya era justo un cambio, decidí darle este toque por que para ser francos ODIABA que estuviera tan guapo y trajera esa gorra que le cubría el cabello .  
su cuerpo es mas fornido, no tan flacucho ni tan corpulento [por lo menos no como los de dragon ball]. Y su carácter le da el toque final, es muy bromista y agarra la onda rápido, se puede decir que ya maduro un poco, pero no deja de perder esa chispa de alegría que lo distingue de los demás.  
y respecto a las chicas, se toma un descanso, por que para la única que tiene ojos es para kasumi, aunque la sigue molestando de igual manera, pero mucho mas suave, siempre bromeando.  
¡ha! y, también se cambia la ropa muy seguido.  
Aclarando algunas cosas mas, el considera a haruka una buena amiga, pero estima mucho mas a Kasumi, ya verán mas adelante por que.  
  
esto es todo por ahora, en mi siguiente comentario: kenji.  
  
Tokio-san. [creo que se me paso la mano con shigeru... : ]  
  
"ESTA HISTORIA SE LA DEDICO CON MUCHISIMO CARIÑO Y RESPETO A LA SEÑORITA: SUMI. NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA EXPRESAR AGRADECIMIENTO A USTED, GRACIAS POR CONFIAR EN MI Y POR DEJARME SER SU AMIGA"  
  
Tokio-san. 


	3. el dulce chico del patin negro

"MURMULLOS AZULADOS"  
capitulo 3: el dulce chico del patín negro.  
  
-¡¡¡EL PRIMER GANADOR DEL DIA!!!- se escucho un grito con euforia desde el fondo de una aglomeración de gente, mientras tocaba una campanita en forma de anuncio, las personas del fondo miraban pasmadas al chico que estaba al frente, junto con el vendedor, algunas con duda y otras con interés. -¡felicidades joven entrenador, aquí están sus boletos!-  
  
el vendedor extendió un par de entradas a un joven, de unos 16 años, cabello castaño y corto.  
una gorra carcomida y su fleco castaño le cubrían parte del ojo izquierdo, sus largos jeans deshilachados y algo rotos, junto con unos tenis rojos lo hacían verse como callejero, además traía puesta doble camiseta, roja de manga larga por debajo, y playera blanca normal por encima, definitivamente tenia facha de entrenador pokemon, y no solo eso, de aventurero, de independiente,  
y de deportista, por que también portaba una patineta negra bajo su brazo izquierdo.  
  
-¡muchas gracias señor!- agrego con efusividad mientras los tomaba, luego coloco uno de sus dedos en su boca, y con interrogación miro al comerciante -y...¿para que son?- el vendedor junto con la eufórica bola de gente, se fueron para atrás, el vendedor le lanzo una mirada de obviedad desde el piso -un par de boletos para las montañas ocre, en ciudad ocre, todo esta incluido, 2 semanas de descanso, todo pagado- -ha...- dijo afirmando -ya veo, ¡eso es genial!- sonrió muy lindo, como una de esas sonrisas que te lanza alguien simpático, que se nota demasiado de entre toda la bola de caras duras que te pasan por atrás y por todos lados cuando vas en la calle. [y de paso alegra tu día.  
el viento sopló de la nada, revolviéndole el sedoso cabello castaño, casi rubio; aun conservando la sonrisa miro al vendedor, este se levanto del piso con algo de tierra en la espalda -debe llevar a un acompañante, si no lo hace, sus boletos se invalidan-  
-eso no me gustaría- dijo con desánimo, luego sonrió con ímpetu -¡debo encontrar a mi pareja! ¡alguien que quiera venir conmigo y pasar un buen rato!..-luego se quedo repasando en la mente -¿como quien-  
-a quien decida usted llevar joven- completo el vendedor con serenidad -solo no se olvide de llegar mañana al aeropuerto de ciudad verde, a las 12:00 AM en punto, o si no, su vuelo partirá y no podrá ir a ningún lado-  
-entiendo- el joven le sonrió -gracias de nuevo señor-  
-por nada-  
  
y con las entradas en mano, bajo la cabeza en forma de gratitud, se acomodo ligeramente la desgastada cachucha y camino lento para tratar de evadir a la gente [algunas aun en el piso] y no lastimarla, tan pronto los paso, bajo su patineta, monto un pie, con el otro tomo impulso y con cuidado se hecho a andar por la izquierda.  
-¡pero que suerte tengo! ciudad ocre tiene un gimnasio pokemon, tal vez pueda ganarme una medalla, y de paso reposar.... pero, no tengo pareja, y la verdad no me gustaría perderme de un viaje tan fantástico...¿que are?...-  
  
tan metido en sus pensamientos iba el chico, que no se percato de que, la velocidad de su patineta aumentaba progresivamente, cada vez mas y mas rápido. Aunque quedaba muy claro que la situación estaba bajo control, ese chico si que sabia andar en patín...  
  
el viento en su rostro le movió el fleco directo a los ojos, quedo cegado por unos instantes,  
-wooooa!!!!-  
  
no podía ver nada, hasta que de repente, y entre sus mechas castañas miro a menos de 2 metros a una anciana, ¡estaba por estrellarse con ella!. la señora tuvo la reacción automática de cubrirse la cara con las manos,  
el chico estaba por colisionar...  
  
-uf...- suspiro este -¿esta bien señora, no le ocurrió nada?- la altura del chico era considerable, la señora a su lado, era bajita.  
todos a su alrededor observaban con una cara, mas que de sorpresa, si no de... incredulidad.  
-¡¡¡FIJESE POR DONDE PASA, JOVENCITO!!!- le dijo con sobresalto y fiereza mientras se descubría el rostro.  
-Lo siento mucho señora!- completo con una sonrisa mientras apartaba el latoso copete que tenia en la frente -no fue mi intención, pero este flequillo -sonó algo fastidiado -me obstruye de vez en cuando la vista, disculpe usted...-  
  
El accidente se había evitado, no por que se desvió mágicamente, si no por que el joven entrenador en lo que pareció un malabar, alzo la patineta con la punta del pie derecho hacia una de sus manos, bajo el otro pie al asfalto, que obviamente por el impulso que llevaba dio un leve derrape, para poder frenar termino sacando algo de polvo y medio torcido, pero fuera de eso, todo salió bien.  
Mientras realizaba el malabar, en una velocidad por los demás, considerada como sobre humana,  
sus ojos se llenaban de concentración y seriedad.  
  
-¡no vuelve a pasar!- aumentó, mientras se quitaba su desgastada gorra, unía sus palmas y se inclinaba en forma de disculpa hacia ella. Esta, estaba mas que contrariada, refunfuñaba cosas in entendibles.  
De pronto el viento volvió a soplar de la nada, provoco por un momento el fleco se apartara de ambos ojos del joven, se revelaron un par de lindos ojos azules.  
La ancianita se ajusto las gafas en forma de interrogación, enseguida, se quedo muda.  
No le dio tiempo de intercambiar palabras con el, algo la dejo con mucho asombro.  
el chico se enderezo rápido, coloco de nuevo su gorra en donde debía ir, y se despidió con la mirada.  
Subió su pie derecho a la patineta y con el restante se dio un pequeño empujón, dejo que el resto lo hiciera la calle, que estaba un poco inclinada, así como llego, se fue con el viento.  
-¡nos vemos después!- levanto su mano, ya iba lejos el chico, pero la ancianita pudo percibir una de esas miradas hermosas y tiernas que el acostumbraba.  
Mientras observaba como se perdía el chico entre la gente de la ciudad, se alegró un poco...  
  
Las 5:00 en punto, ya comenzaba a caer perezosamente la tarde.  
Campanadas, las ya acostumbradas por todos los residentes de la ciudad, resonaron hasta por el rincón mas apartado de la plaza de ciudad celeste, y mas allá de donde el gran reloj se alzaba imponente, sobre todos sus habitantes y la gente que pasaba por esos rumbos en ese momento.  
  
Iba caminando una chica, una, entre otras tantas.  
Caminaba con cuidado, ya que las miles de cajas de muchísimos colores y tamaños que traía sobre sus brazos, iban agotándole cada vez mas, y no solo eso, le tapaban de vez en cuando la visión.  
Era claro que mientras mas caminaba, tenia mas deseos de descansar sobre una de las tantas bancas de color blanco con flores de color rojo, que estaban por toda la plaza.  
tomar un vaso de limonada bien fresca.  
Pero su expresión desvelaba preocupación y prisa.  
-¡ya son las 5:00, mis hermanas van a reprenderme!-  
  
la plaza era pequeña y muy atractiva a la vista, estaba rodeada por pequeños negocios; algunas zapaterías, restaurantes, tiendas de ropa fina.  
y entre las bancas blancas y los árboles de cerezo y rosales, regados por aquí y por allá, se veian algunos vendedores ambulantes.  
por la izquierda, reparabas a un joven de unos 25 años vendiendo dulces algodones de azúcar,  
frente a el, del otro lado, un heladero, mas a la derecha un organillero con un psyduck, quien era la persona mas interesante observar, por que cada vez que alguien caminaba a su lado [pareja de novios o familias enteras] el pokemon pato tendía su vasito de plástico a ellos, pidiendo algunas monedas a cambio de la música que su amo originaba.  
  
-he comprado cosas muy lindas hoy... pero nunca imagine que pesaran tanto.- la joven estaba mas que cansada...  
  
El chico de hacia un rato, va con alegría a través de la calle, montado en su patineta y sosteniendo con una mano el tirante de su morral café que lleva al hombro, estaba el siempre con una divina sonrisa , aunque como de costumbre, el flequillo le tapaba ligera y elegantemente sus hermosos ojos azules.  
iba observado por aquí y por allá... giraba la cabeza de vez en cuando, para poder observar por mas tiempo aquello que le llamaba la atención.  
-ciudad celeste se ha puesto magnífica...-  
  
En una de esas miradas, observa a la joven de las cajas, en medio de la plaza y tratando de sostener a una de ellas que amenaza con caerse, inmediatamente se preocupa , parpadea,  
sonríe voy a auxiliarle y con precaución, gira su patineta a donde ella,  
se impulsa, y justo antes de llegar a ella, le habla:  
  
-déjame ayudarte- con educación y agrado -son muchas para ti.-  
  
la joven, no puede verlo, solo escucha una patineta acercarse suavemente a ella, -muchas gracias- después de unos instantes, oye que se detiene; el joven toma su patineta y la coloca dentro de su mochila, ella no puede ver lo que hace ya que la altura de las cajas le rebasa un poco mas arriba de sus cejas, así que asoma la cabeza por un lado para poder observar aquella persona que por fin se compadeció de ella, mira con interés el cuerpo de un chico, de repente se percata de que el ya la contemplaba desde arriba, por encima de las cajas.  
este, le sonríe, y ella le responde de igual manera... aunque no puede verlo bien...  
  
-muchas gracias.- repitió en cuanto sintió que ambos brazos se liberaban de un peso agotador.  
-de nada.- le respondió la suave y varonil voz del joven, ella se sorprendió, y lo miro a lo alto, su alborotado fleco cubría [como siempre] un poco de sus ojos.  
  
ambos se miraron, ella, un poco extrañada, el, contento, por que siempre le gustaba socorrer a las personas....  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO 3  
  
¡huy! esta vez me excedí, prometí que no iba publicar capítulos tan largos... lo siento mucho.  
  
bueno, esta vez les hablare de alguien muy carismatico y guapo [nn jaja] alguien que ha sido muy aceptado [en mayoria] por el publico femenino en general... les hablo del buen Kenji. [°¬°]  
  
Esta vez, el regresa con 19 años, mas guapo y tierno que antes.  
su cabello oscuro no ha variado en mucho, aun tiene el largo que le conocimos en la serie de televicion, solo que esta vez los cuernitos que se hacian el el cabello, esta ligeramente con un efecto de degrafilado y hacia afuera [eso y un poquitito mas largos, espero darme a entende bien, no soy buena explicando]  
sus ojos negros soy muy bonitos y su piel es clara y firme.  
digamos que mide un 1.83, y su cuerpo es delgado pero bien formado.  
aun concerba esa pasion por dibujar todo lo que se encuentra por ahi: pokes, plantas, paisajes.  
se ha vuelto algo timido, por que hace mucho que no habla con chicas, aunque como buen hombre,  
tiene una que otra obsecion y debilidad, la de este guapo chico es sin duda una chica: kasumi.  
  
claro esta que no se lo dice a nadie, por que no quiere que a satoshi le duela.  
  
este chico esta dispuesto a captural el corazon de kasumi y aunque en un principio ocultaba sus sentimientos para no lastimar a su compañero, mas adelante las cosas cambiaran y daran un giro muy inesperado.  
  
¡esten muy pendientes!  
la proxima vez el comentario de la autora sera para: haruka y su buen hermano, masato  
  
me leen al rato.  
  
Toki-san.  
  
"ESTA HISTORIA SE LA DEDICO CON MUCHISIMO CARIÑO Y RESPETO A LA SEÑORITA: SUMI. NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA EXPRESAR AGRADECIMIENTO A USTED, GRACIAS POR CONFIAR EN MI Y POR DEJARME SER SU AMIGA"  
  
Tokio-san. 


	4. ¿quieres venir conmigo?

MURMULOS AZULADOS capitulo 4: ¿quieres venir conmigo?  
  
Aun se observaban.  
Calculando el encuentro, que fue a las 5:02, y si mirabas el reloj de nuevo, ya había pasado considerable tiempo: 5:05.  
Se habían contemplado por 3 minutos seguidos y contando.  
Ninguno hablaba, tanto el uno como el otro, se miraban...  
  
-yo..yo te conozco...- agrego por fin con algo de duda la joven chica, entrecerró los ojos, para poder adivinar quien era aquel joven, trataba de adivinar su identidad, entre esas mechas castañas y su adorable sonrisa.  
-¿tu lo crees?- el chico parecía contento, la chica era muy mona y extra tierna... no todo el tiempo una chica tan hermosa habla contigo -si- dijo ella con mas gusto -se que te he conocido antes..pero... no logro adivinar en donde.- lanzo un suspiro de resignación -eso no importa- agrego sin restarle importancia -lo bueno, es que estaba pasando por aquí y te he visto con todas estas cajas, hubieras caído y te hubieras lastimado.- se puso serio -eso no hubiera sido bueno- enseguida se sonrió mas amplio, y miro hacia las cajas que cargaba con mas facilidad y agrado que la chica -¡has comprado mucho-  
-bueno...- se sintió avergonzada, todos en el pueblo opinaban que compraba mucho mas que una chica normal en las tiendas departamentales, no solo eso, que se tardaba el doble que una chica normal y que era muy exigente con la ropa.  
el la observo hacia abajo, tenia que hacerlo si quería mantener contacto visual con ella, o si quería verla mejor, ya que el era bastante alto.  
la codeo ligeramente y enseguida cerro sus ojos de alegría -bueno, a ti siempre te ha agradado comprar mucho-  
-¿he-  
-recuerdo- la interrumpió con suavidad - que te gustaban mucho las cosas románticas y Francia..- agrego con mas entusiasmo -¿no es cierto, kasumi?-  
  
ella se quedo pasmada, aquel chico de la patineta, aquel que había sido amable con ella... la conocía.... si, ¿por qué no? Después de todo, se había portado muy cariñoso con ella... como un viejo camarada.  
debía tener pésima memoria, trato de poner a toda maquina su mente, para tratar de recordarlo, le daba tanta vergüenza no poderlo hacer, no poder corresponderle de la misma manera, cuando el chico hasta recordaba su nombre y lo que le agradaba.  
por un instante se acordó sus viajes pokemon con satoshi... ahí había conocido a mucha gente,  
y no solo eso, lugares divinos y buenos rivales para batallar, ¿a caso, ese dulce y bondadoso joven, con esa divina sonrisa, era una de esas tantas personas con las que se había topado?  
sus especulaciones fueron disueltos por su suave voz.  
  
-es natural que no me recuerdes chica- su voz sonó con agrado -a mi me costo algo de trabajo reconocerte-  
-¿enserio?- estaba sorprendida y respondió solo por inercia -¡claro!- la miro con felicidad -ya tienes el cabello hasta la cintura y algo ensortijado, ademas,  
ya no llevas es atuendo que te distinguía tanto y esa linda colita a un lado de tu cabecita-  
-¿he?- se sorprendió, ahora tenia una pista, el la había conocido antes, cuando andaba con entrenando por el mundo.  
- para ser sinceros, te veías muy tierna..¡hay, como me gustaba que te ataras el cabello de ese manera! -mantuvo el peso de todas las cosas en una mano y poso la otra, con afecto, en su cabeza -aunque, sigues siendo muy tierna- mientras le hablaba, lo hacia cariñosamente, parecía que esos recuerdos eran especiales, cuando le hablaba lo hacia con mucho afecto [de amigo a amigo]  
era cierto, kasumi se sintió apenada, ese chico si que la conocía bien.  
lo pensaba, por que en la ciudad era muy conocida como kasumi-sama, una excelente entrenadora de gimnasio.  
Era severa con los forasteros que ambicionaban ganar su medalla, y como todos la conocían en la ciudad.  
pues, el debía ser un chico de ahí mismo... pero al examinarlo de pies a cabeza y terminar con esa adorable expresión, concluyo que no era alguien de la ciudad, simple y llanamente por que no lo había visto anteriormente por ahi.  
Algo en ella, le decía que ese joven, era alguien que ya había visto antes, en repetidas ocasiones...  
  
-¡ahora te vez mas bonita!- el chico la saco de sus pensamientos de forma contenta, se sonrojo un poco, mientras le revolvía con su gran mano, el cabello de su cabecita color zanahoria. Ella por su parte lo miro con ingenuidad -gracias...pero, me gustaría saber quien eres tu... siento que te he visto antes-  
-y si lo haz hecho- sentencio este con calma -me viste por temporadas, pero a veces topábamos en los lugares mas extraños.- aparto su mano de la cabeza de kasumi y volvio a cagar las cajas tal y como lo habia hecho antes.  
-bueno..- mirando su sonrisa, y esas mechas castañas... esa facha de caminante...podría ser rudy, el chico de la liga naranja... o tsutumo...no, ellos eran tan distintos a el.  
a no ser que...-HIROSHI!!- dijo por fin -¡eres hiroshi, el amigo de sato [se lo dice de cariño] ¿no es cierto? me acuerdo de ti por que lo derrotaste en la liga añil, hace mas de 4 años-  
-sipi- hiroshi siempre estaba con una sonrisa, pero al escuchar su comentario, rió aun mas que antes, saco su cara de entre las cajas y miro con cuidado a la pelirroja -me alegra que por fin me ayas reconocido, es grato saber, que aun te acuerdas de mi-  
-bueno- coloco su mano tras su nuca, estaba avergonzada -tu viste que no fue sencillo, pero tu cabello y tu optimismo de siempre me hicieron recordarte-  
-lo se- dijo con modestia y agrado a la vez -algunas veces me dicen que debería ser mas serio-  
-¡tal vez no se equivocan!- dijo ella entre risas, hiroshi la miro con cariño, era una amiga que recordaba con mucho afecto, aunque ya había cambiado demasiado...  
  
A lado de hiroshi, era bajita, le llegaba a la altura del pecho.  
su cabello había crecido tal y como hiroshi lo había descrito, era largo y suave, muy bonito.  
Ya no tenia esa coleta amarrada a un lado de su cabeza, que por cierto la hacia ver lindísima y muy aventurera, pero a cambio su piel seguía tan blanca como siempre y parecía que en sus ojos había gemas, por que le chispeaban mucho mas que antes, claro esta , con ese color aqua intenso que la distinguía de los demás, por que el aqua era un color muy exótico en los ojos.  
parecía el tiempo no había pasado por su persona, por que seguía tal y como era antes, muy jovial, y con ese aroma a frutas en la piel.  
tenia ya 15 años y se veía muy bonita con el vestido negro que lucía en ese momento, hiroshi aun la contemplaba y analizaba el por que se habían topado en esas circunstancias tan extrañas, cuando el había calculado que la vería hasta que el tuviera ya unos 22 años.  
...cuando el fuera a buscarla personalmente, con el campeonato ganado.  
con fama, gloria y dinero.  
cuando el ya fuera "alguien.  
ya lo habia imagindo todo: el, tocando a su puerta... nervioso, con unas flores...  
  
-oye- el chico capto la atención de kasumi, quien iba tan pensativa como el lo había estado hacia unos instantes -¿que paso?- le sonrió muy tiernamente, parecía que ella estaba muy contenta con el encuentro, era, buena señal.  
-¿kasumi, hacia donde vamos-  
-al gimnasio, hace unas 2 horas que mis hermanas me esperan...- un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, ya se había olvidado de "sus hermanas" -estoy segura, que van a reprenderme-  
-solo si te pasaste por mucho en la hora acordada ¿no?- la miro muy bonito para tratar de alejar el miedo natural que había en ella, parecía que había funcionado, por que ella le mando una expresión de tranquilidad con sus ojos color aqua -tienes razón- admitió -si voy contigo, no me da miedo lo que pueda suceder- lo miro con mucho afecto, como cuando una hermana mira asu hermano mayor -gracias- miro al piso, por vergüenza, muy pocos conseguían ese efecto en el.  
-además siempre estas feliz y eres muy amable, ¡eso me da animos para seguir-  
-bueno, no creo que sea para tanto-  
-¡claro que si!- dijo con ánimos, coloco su mano derecha en la espalda de el joven y le dio una suave palmadita -supongo que no tienes donde dormir esta noche, los hoteles en la ciudad, han subido mucho su precio desde que es un lugar muy popular-  
el chico puso una mueca inocente y la interrogo con la mirada -¿enserio?... yo no lo sabia-  
-pues ahora si- agrego con agrado mientras le daba otra cariñosa palmadita -ahora, déjame llevarte el gimnasio, ahí pasaras la noche-  
-eso, es mas de lo que yo esperaba-  
la joven le envió una mirada tierna, el, se estremeció un poco...  
  
- a cabo de recordar-  
-¿si?- lo soltó con cuidado, se dispuso a escuchar, por que hiroshi puso una expresión de pena, trataba de evadir la mirada de kasumi, mirando al piso -tengo... un par de boletos para ciudad ocre, me los gane hace un rato... en un minisuper-  
-¡¿enserio?!- se puso tan contenta, la respuesta afirmativa de kasumi, hizo que hiroshi se relajara mas -ciudad ocre es un lugar hermoso, siempre he soñado con visitarla... desde que era niña... ¡que bueno que te los ganaste, que suerte-  
-pues, ya esta- -¿que cosa?-  
  
el chico se detuvo de repente, dio un par de pasos para colocarse frente a ella, el sol comenzó a tomar tonos purpurinos y rojizos en el panorama, mientras el viento soplaba muy quedito y movía el pelo de ambos.  
kasumi lo miro hacia arriba, con interrogación, el, se delimito a sonreírle muy tiernamente.  
solo una pila de cajas se interponían entre los dos, eso, y los rayos del sol...  
  
-¿quieres...quieres venir conmigo?-  
  
se lo decía de forma tan inocente.  
ella se alegro, quedo conmovida  
  
-claro que me, gustaría hiroshi-  
-tu eres una persona muy querida para mi-  
-¿lo dices enserio?..yo soy muy torpe y despistada-  
-eso no importa- negó suavemente con la cabeza, aun no abandonaba esa dulce expresión de ternura -seria muy bonito si decidieras acompañarme... por que yo quiero que tu y yo...- miro al piso, se abochorno...kasumi lo miro con interrogación, estaba confundida y como era algo inocente y despistada.  
-¿hiroshi-  
por fin le sonrió como antes, despertó de la magia del momento... y es que era difícil no poder ser llevado a la fantasía, con esa hermosa escena de claro oscuro purpurino, el viento cálido de primavera ... la bella chica frente a el.  
Estaba a punto de decirle otra cosa que no iba al tema, así que cuando recupero la cordura le sonrió con amistad, como antes, para despistarla.  
  
-¡digo...para que tu y yo, pasáremos un buen rato y capturemos buenos pokemon juntos!  
-bueno...-lanzo una risa, y junto ambas manos, era claro que estaba feliz, uff, había logrado despistarla, por esta vez -¡claro que me gustaría ir contigo, eres, un buen amigo, pasaremos un rato encantador-  
-¡de acuerdo!-  
  
comenzaron su marcha de nuevo, como antes, hacia el sur.  
mientras caminaban, mucha gente los miraba; kasumi-sama, era una persona muy popular en la ciudad, por bella y dulce con los demás y dura con los retadores, por lo tanto, todo lo que le pasara a ella era noticia en la ciudad. Al parecer, todos pensaban que aquel dulce chico, era su pretendiente.  
¿por que no? hacian una linda pareja...  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO 4  
  
Ho-la!  
  
espero que esta parte les aya sido de agrado, me esforzare aun mas, para complacer a ustedes,  
mis lectores.  
Antes que nada, quiero darle unas gordas y enromes GRACIAS a toda la gente que lee mis comentarios, pues suelo ser algo aburrida, aun así, lo que ago aquí abajo, lo ago para poder aclararles algunos puntos y que no se queden con dudas acerca de el fic.  
  
bueno, hagamos eso a un ladito, para continuar lo que nos interesa, esta vez, es el turno de haruka, una chica algo despistada, pero de buen corazón y muy alegre y su hermanito Masato.  
  
Esta muchachita no ha cambiado mucho, a excepción de que ya se maquilla y que siempre tiene tonos de sombra diferentes en los ojos cada vez que se retoca el maquillaje.  
ya se suela el cabello, y no porta su paliacate en la cabeza, en cambio, le encanta usar joyería algo extravagante.  
ella también creció un poquito, de hecho, pasa en estatura a kasumi, ahora mide 1.63.  
sigue siendo amable y muy romántica, es algo banal en cuanto a las cosas materiales y bonitas se refiere, pero esta dispuesta a dar todo por las personas a las que estima.  
y como el amor no le puede faltar a un personaje tan esencial como ella....  
  
bueno, decidí que shigeru fuera quien se interesara en ella desde un principio, después de todo, ya venia pensándolo desde hace un buen rato, pero si leyeron el capitulo numero 2, se abran dado cuenta de que a este se le "murió el amor" que sentía por ella.  
lo decidí casi enseguida, por que si somos observadores, ellos 2 no concuerdan en absolutamente nada .  
Si recuerdan bien, shigeru siempre humillaba a satoshi por ser algo bruto y tosco, y siendo sinceros, haruka es mucho mas que satoshi, así que ¿que se podía esperar?  
desde luego, que ella también debía fijarse en alguien...y después de mucho pensarlo, decidí que ese alguien seria, ¡satoshi!  
  
En cuanto a Masato, pues bien, el chico me cae muy bien, así que me dispuse darle un rol importante en esta historia.  
Y después de pensar un rato mientras me comía un helado, decidí que el seria un chico muuuuy observador y decidido [no se aleja mucho a la realidad], esto significa, que el sabe todos los sentimientos que los demás tienen entre si, pues solo le basta una mirada y lo adivina.  
esta cualidad me agrada en el, por que siendo el mas chico y el mas tierno [---] debe pensar mucho mas que los demás y aconsejarlos, por que el escucha con mucho cuidado los problemas que todos tienen, para después animarlos y alentarlos a hacer lo mas correcto.  
  
este chiquillo mire 1.49 y no ha cambiado mucho físicamente, solo que ahora, porta unas gafas mucho mas ligeras y bonitas.  
  
nos leemos al rato, por que la siguiente vez, les hablo de hiroshi.  
  
Tokio-san  
  
"ESTA HISTORIA SE LA DEDICO CON MUCHISIMO CARIÑO Y RESPETO A LA SEÑORITA: SUMI. NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA EXPRESAR AGRADECIMIENTO A USTED, GRACIAS POR CONFIAR EN MI Y POR DEJARME SER SU AMIGA"  
  
Tokio-san. 


	5. la persona mas especial

MURMULLOS AZULADOS capitulo 5: la persona mas especial.  
  
-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!-  
  
estaba por demás describir la escena: satoshi mas sorprendido que un ladrón recién arrestado, haruka, con evidente alegría , pero extrañada también, no podía ser verdad...  
  
-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI HARUKA-  
-SATOSHO! Tu, aquí... [asi le dice para molestarlo]-  
  
apenas y habían puesto un pie en el hotel de las montañas.  
eran ya las 7:00 de la noche y el fresco era mas penetrante que en el norte, en villa paleta; a pesar de eso, era un ambiente hechizante y aquietado, mágico; a través de los titánicos ventanales de la recepción del hotel, que no pidan ser menos, pues el hotel era enorme, podías observar muy bien a las montañas ocre; tenían nieve en la cima.  
El hotel entero era muy cálido, además de lujoso se disfrutaba de un escenario tropical y veraniego; olía a naranja y lima por todos lados, estaba medio lleno.  
después de tantearse mutuamente sin pronunciar palabras, y mientras kenji estaba mas atrás firmando en la recepción del hotel y haciéndole entender al recepcionista que querían cuartos decentes, haruka fue la primera en hablar  
  
-¿que-que estas haciendo aquí, satosho-  
-¡no me digas así!- el chico la miro extraño -la pregunta es para ti: haruka- lanzo un énfasis en su nombre, la chica se sintió agredida -¡para tu información señor "maestro pokemon" me gane unos boletos para venir aquí, a relajarme-  
-ha...- el chico afirmo perezosamente y con arrogancia fingida le respondió -ya veo, señorita "¿me veo bien?"-;  
-¡no tienes por que responderme así-  
-no te estoy hablando mal-  
-¡tonto!-  
  
llego kenji, no le puso mucha atención a la discusión, por que estaba muy entretenido leyendo un librillo sobre "el jardín de los murmullos azulados"; haruka apenas y lo vislumbro y se lanzo a colgarse de su brazo derecho, kenji por fin miro a otro lado que no fuera el librillo, o sea a donde haruka.  
  
-hola haruka, que bueno que estas aquí-  
-lo mismo digo kenji- le sonrió con sinceridad, se le re pego un poco mas y lo soltó con delicadeza, luego se dirigió a satoshi con arrogancia -que bueno que tu SI aprecias mi presencia...- satoshi hizo caso omiso a su comentario -..y pensé que iba a descansar...- agrego con resignación, bajito, para que la salvaje trigueña no fuera a abofetearlo; sin embargo una cuarta voz se les unió, se oía fastidiada y jadeante  
  
-mi hermana...se...gano los...boletos... hace... poco-  
  
kenji miro al piso, ¿maletas dialogando? No podía ser... de entre la maleza se vio una pupila negra, lentes.....¡bingo! ahí estaba masato, con muchísimas valijas de todos colores y tamaños sobre el, ahora sabia por que estaba tan extenuado y de mal humor seguro su hermana lo puso a cargar.  
Enseguida, hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para salir de entre todas las valijas. su short playero y camisa de color limonado lo distinguía mucho, resaltaba igual que su hermana, Esta, con un short muy corto y una playera ajustada bien puesta  
  
-mi hermana se gano un par de boletos a ciudad ocre en una tómbola- hizo una pausa para tomar aire y mirar a el entrenador- no sabíamos que tu también estarías aquí, satoshi-  
-pues...- le contesto con desgano- ya vez..-  
  
el joven entrenador miro con desgano hacia otro lado, miraba las personas arribando al hotel, y al parecer hacia todo lo posible por evadir la mirada de la chica, esta, se cautivaba con tan solo verlo por la espalda, tiene unos musculos hermosos...mmm haruka mostró una expresión con deseo...  
  
-¿satoshi, que tal, si... nos bañamos juntos en las aguas termales? será muy divertido, te aseguro que pasaras un buen rato..-  
  
un chorro de sangre salió de la nariz de el joven, la reacción de kenji fue mas tranquila,  
solo suspiro y rió en forma suave, masato por su parte ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios provenientes de su hermana, así que solo se limito a apilar las maletas -¡no digas bobadas haruka!- el entrenador pokemon la miro con irritación y vergüenza, mantenía su brazo derecho bajo su nariz y se agarraba la cintura con el restante, por su parte la chica lo rodeo y lo miro de frente -bueno...yo solo decía...-  
  
el chico se incomodo, era algo que definitivamente no aria con ella, ni hoy ni nunca.  
haruka lo decía enserio aunque mostrara un tono humorista, es por eso que Satoshi lo sabia, por que no hace mucho, lo había besado por sorpresa, y mientras el dormía.  
La miro con seriedad y volvió a darle la espalda a la chica en forma fría, se ofusco mucho y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, hizo que su playera negra se arrugara.  
  
-no tienes por que enojarte satosho-  
este apretó los dientes, no le gustaba ese sobre nombre, no le gustaba lo que le hacia,  
de un tiempo para acá, se había vuelto muy extraña... así que solo se limito a hablarle entre dientes, tratando de disimular su molestia -no, me...llames así-  
-bueno, tu sabes que...- la chica se puso seria y se acerco a el, mucho mas de la cuenta -satoshi ... tu sabes que me..me interesas much...-  
  
el chico comenzó a reírse, saco de onda a la joven y bella haruka y se volvió a ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro le hablo  
  
-¡¡que bromista eres!! Mira que invitarme así, creo que pretendías jugarme una broma ¿verdad-  
-pero eso no fue una broma- se puso algo triste, lo miro a los ojos -tu sabes que lo que yo siento por ti es...-  
  
era cierto.  
pero satoshi no estaba dispuesto a pertenecerle, a nada.  
Así que le cambio el tema bruscamente  
  
-mejor nos vamos a nuestros habitaciones, el viaje fue agotador y tengo apetito-  
  
la chica sonrió e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, mira que cambiarme así el tema comenzó a hablar en un tono falso de alegría, evidentemente no tenia ni pizca de eso.  
  
-de acuerdo- añadió con desgano- nos vemos mañana, satoshi, kenji-  
  
el joven dibujante había percibido su platica anterior, hubiera querido no hacerlo, pero estaba cerca y la voz de ambos chicos no había sido queda, así que solo hizo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.  
  
-nos vemos- kenji se despidió con la mano, satoshi le mostró los dientes con una amplia sonrisa, que ocultaba todos los sentimientos confundidos que tenia en ese momento -hasta mañana haruka-  
-adiós- se volteo con seriedad a su hermano - vamos masato-  
el niño no pudo evitar mirarla con congoja -claro hermana-  
  
ambos hermanos partieron, con un maletero detrás suyo, se perdieron entre la gente que andaba por ahi...  
  
-escuche lo que haruka te decía...-  
  
satoshi se exalto, se dio un levanton de su enorme cama y lo miro de reojo, algo confundido  
  
-lo se, yo ya no se que decirle...- dio un enorme suspiro, se alboroto el pelo, estaba desesperado -cada vez, es mas intenso-  
-tu sabes, que ella lleva queriendo...- dudo en decirlo, antes de terminar el mismo satoshi lo interrumpió -¡si!- se escucho intolerante -hace poco, me beso o eso parecía... -¿¡como?!- -veras...yo estaba dormitado y se metió de puntitas a mi habitación... el olor de su perfume me despertó a tiempo... bueno, antes de que ese beso pasara a otros términos-  
-ha...- kenji no sabia eso, así que solo bajo la cabeza y pensó que eso era algo muy.  
"subido de color" -ya veo-  
-no vallas a contárselo a nadie- estaba avergonzado, kenji lo comprendió, así que solo le envió una sonrisa reconfortante -no te preocupes- y camino un poco hasta topar con pared,  
un ancho ventanal estaba justo enfrente; la mirada de satoshi lo siguió hasta ahí y luego espero a que hiciera algo; kenji se quito el suéter y revelo su perfecto y esculpido cuerpo, abrió la ventana y dejo que la brisa fría se enredara y jugara con todo su ser, que se metiera en los lugares mas recónditos de su cuerpo.  
el suéter resbalo despacito por su brazo, hasta caer en el tapiz de la habitación, satoshi lo miro y se sonrió; kenji era una persona de confiar, estaba seguro de que el no le contaría a nadie ese "tropezón" con haruka.  
  
-dime satoshi-  
-¿si?-  
  
mientras miraba a las estrellas de la noche, la mirada de el joven de 18 años, de kenji, se torno llena de deseo; por que de repente recordó a la preciosa chica que le había robado el corazón... sollozo ella no puede ser para mi... es tan... delicada..bella... y yo, no soy nada... jamás la forzaría a que me amara como yo lo hago todo el tiempo con ella... coloco una de sus manos en la nuca y se rasco ligeramente, no estaba muy seguro de platicarle a satoshi .  
por que aun no sabia si aquel entrenador, tenia disueltos todos los sentimientos hacia ella...  
  
-¿quien es la persona mas importante para ti satoshi? acaso es haruka...-  
  
este se quedo callado por unos momentos, y miro con seriedad a sus sabanas, sin levantar la vista de ellas le respondió muy quedito  
  
-no esta aquí-  
- pero tienes a una..¿no-  
-claro que la tengo...-  
  
kenji espero una respuesta mas consistente, espero un par de minutos y como todo seguía en silencio volvió a hablar  
  
-¿por que no quieres a haruka-  
-ella no es para mi-  
-pero-  
-enserio que no lo es... yo..- comenzó a apenarse -espero un momento especial con otra persona-  
-entonces haruka no te agrada-  
-mira, no es asi.- trato de excusarse -es solo que ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo-  
-mejor aun-  
-claro que no - apreto las sabanas con su mano -ella no es la persona a la que mas quiero, es solo una amiga-  
-bueno- kenji sonrió, en verdad le entendía, la actitud inocente de su compañero era mas que enternecedora, ya que al hablar de asuntos como ese, tartamudeaba ligeramente y un pequeño y apenas visible sonrojo se apoderaban de el.  
podía entender que haruka, no era la persona con la quien hacer "eso" tan especial; la verdad era que ella no era mas que una amiga. Estaba mas que claro que satoshi podía hacer que haruka se entregara a el, pero no lo quería así, tal vez por que la chica que le gustaba era lo que el en verdad estaba esperando...  
  
-yo, también espero un momento especial con alguien-  
-¿tu, kenji-  
-si, aunque parezca raro-  
-¡para nada!- soltó una risita, que mas bien parecia una expresión de sorpresa -creo que es normal- lo miro directo a los ojos; descubrió que kenji ya lo miraba con una expresión de seriedad.  
-es decir... quiero que ese momento especial se repita siempre-  
-no te entiendo- satoshi trato de comprender sus palabras, pero solo logro que lo confundiera mas -deberias ser mas especifico kenji-  
-quiero...- kenji miro al piso, se sonrojo, y lanzo sus palabras con mucha vergüenza, por que satoshi, era a la primer persona que se lo confesaba- quiero que ella se case conmigo... y así, poder amarla todas las noches... toda la madrugada-  
  
eso sin duda sono a deseo.  
el chico del pelo negro hizo lo que su compañero, se quito la playera y la aventó a un rincón de la habitación, estaba ofuscado por el calor [aunque afuera era fresco, el hotel era algo cálido] y confundido; el viento del ventilador en el techo movía ligeramente su cabello y su short.  
  
-¿quieres casarte con ella he? -  
-si-  
-nunca habia escuchado eso de un chico normal-  
-pues-  
-¿estas...seguro-  
-nunca en mi vida lo he estado tanto-  
-bueno...  
  
la luz de luna remarco un poco mas los músculos de kenji, satoshi se tiro de nuevo en su cama.  
-si tu lo dices kenji- le sonrio- te deseo suerte-  
-gracias, satoshi-  
  
las 12:00 en punto en el reloj, satoshi con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama y kenji, en un claroscuro tan impresionante que parecía mágico por todos los contrastes que lograba en el.  
El joven dibujante estaba sentado en una silla, los ojos le brillaban mucho; sus brazos descansaban en sus piernas, mientras se consumía lentamente en ansias  
  
aquí es donde mi sueño se hace realidad... kenji seguía pensando en eso, miro de repente a satoshi, con seriedad  
  
quiero, que ella este conmigo, solo conmigo.  
se sintió avergonzado de si mismo, coloco su mano en su boca y miro preocupado y con un sonrojo al piso.  
ese lugar hacia que sus sentimientos estuvieran mas que a flor de piel..  
  
aunque las 12:00 de la noche ya habían dado, la joven trigueña aun se encontraba en la enorme tina de la ducha.  
su hermano estaba revuelto entre las sabanas blancas, y dormía con una expresión mas que angelical..  
  
desnuda, bajo el agua turbia por las sales de baño, mantenía esa expresión pícara y llena de deseo.  
  
-satoshi sekai... vas a ser, mío...-  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO 5  
  
¿Que-tal? ¿les gusto este capitulo? yo, les digo que a mi si, por que definitivamente disfruto mucho cuando escribo.  
  
ahora, vamos a los comentarios de los personajes. esta vez, Hiroshi.  
  
veamos.  
bueno, primero pensé mucho si debía ponerlo en esta historia, el chico me agrada bastante y para ser sincera me pareció lindísimo con ese cabello castaño y esa forma tan optimista y linda de ver la vida. Eso me dio la pauta para poder ponerlo aquí, y hacer que el jugara un papel mas importante del que juega en la serie; realmente necesitaba que estuviera aquí, por que quiero que aya mucha acción [jiji ]  
En este escrito, hiroshi es mucho mas que un chiquillo entrenando pokemon, es... mas que eso;  
primeramente, es mucho mas alegre e inocente que los demás [a excepción claro, de masato], el se hace prácticamente un nudo cuando trata de expresar lo que siente, ya saben: cosas que le gustan, lo que le disgusta, lo que quiere hacer en determinado momento.  
fuera de eso, es alguien que posee una sonrisa mas que encantadora, unos ojos preciosos y ese sentimiento emprendedor que hace que quiera ayudar a los demás con sus problemas.  
si han leído antes, es por que saben a que me refiero [si no, a leer chicos! -]  
  
en segunda, pues.. lo de la patineta...¡no se! simplemente me dije: tienes que hacer que hiroshi sea mucho mas lindo que todos, una sonrisa encantadora, emprendedor, inocente en el amor.  
¡eso es perfecto!, pero...algo le falta, tal vez... algo con lo que se vea deportista y lleno de energía...patines, no... bicicleta, estorba...¡una patineta! eso es! y así fue como quedo hiroshi.  
  
no hay nada mas que agregar, salvo que el quiere mucho a kasumi, pero al ser el mas lindo, el mas encantador... no debia quedarse con ella como pareja, si no como un buen amigo.  
  
nos leemos después, por que al rato les hablo de kasumi.  
  
tokio-san  
  
"ESTA HISTORIA SE LA DEDICO CON MUCHISIMO CARIÑO Y RESPETO A LA SEÑORITA: SUMI. NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA EXPRESAR AGRADECIMIENTO A USTED, GRACIAS POR CONFIAR EN MI Y POR DEJARME SER SU AMIGA"  
  
Tokio-san. 


	6. solamente, amigos

MURMULLOS AZULADOS capitulo 6: solamente amigos  
  
-uff... ¡no puedo creer que el vuelo se aya retrasado tanto!-  
  
hiroshi se derrumbo en un sillón cercano; era muy amplio y esponjoso, así que cuando lo hizo,  
medio cuerpo se perdió entre los pliegues del sillón.  
  
-es increíble que tuviéramos que aterrizar en ciudad carmín por culpa de las turbulencias- soltó un pequeño resoplido de calor y tedio, mientras hablaba, estiro un poco el cuello de su camiseta gris y se abanico con la mano restante - ¿no lo crees kasumi?- siguió abanicándose como antes,  
pero no recibió respuesta alguna, se levanto con inquietud -¿kasumi?- giro su cabeza para un lado, para el otro, al piso... al techo... nada.  
  
el hotel estaba atiborrado, y era muy difícil tratar de localizar a una chica, bajita, pelirroja.  
Entre toda la multitud de gente de todos los tamaños y con pelos de tonalidades muy extraños, no se veía mas que caras alegres y gente conversando por todos lados, todos esos...menos kasumi.  
  
pronto un pensamiento de alarma le recorrió el cuerpo....  
  
el era el responsable de la protección a kasumi, bien claro se lo había "expresado" 2 días antes el fan numero 1 de la chica en ciudad celeste; un tipo bien parecido de unos...20 años.  
rubio y de ojos grisáceos azulinos; lo había retenido en una callejuela escondidita en la ciudad.  
se hacia llamar el "futuro prometido oficial de la señorita kasumi" pero ¿quien sabe?, muchas cosas se dicen por ahí y pocas logran ser ciertas.  
Lo cierto era que se llamaba Ian, villano el tipo, pero cuando veía a la chica, parecía jalea tibia [aunque, pensándolo bien, es un termino muy corto para el...].  
  
su primer encuentro con el, fue aquel día que hiroshi le había ayudado con las cajas de sus compras, se lo habían topado casi al llegar al gimnasio, de entre los arbustos y árboles se vio salir a 2 metros de rubio...  
  
-h-hola s-señorita k-kasumi...¿como le fue e-en s-sus c-compras?- vestido total y completamente de negro y con una peculiar boina negra , apareció como fantasma, apenas y miro a kasumi y aparto se quito el gorro de la cabeza, la arrugaba en ambas manos en señal de nerviosismo -muy bien Ian, gracias-  
mientras el rubio se derretía, hiroshi lo miraba con seriedad, este reparo y le lanzo una mirada altanera y malvada, se dirigió a la chica de nueva cuenta -y..¿el es-  
-¡ha! perdón por no presentarlos- miro a Ian -Ian, hiroshi- la chica sonrió ampliamente, lo cual causo cierta envidia en Ian -es un entrenador pokemon muy experimentado, y hace tiempo que somos amigos-  
-si..- el rubio lo miro de arriba abajo -lo se -hablo en tono igualado -es popular por que tiene muchas medallas..¿no-  
-así es, es excelente entrenador pokemon, los trata muy bien- la chica lo miro con alegría, -h-hola- hiroshi estiro su mano con dudosidad, el rubio la tomo, y la apretó fuerte -hola, hiroshi...- en su voz se notaba un dejo sospechoso -eres realmente afortunado en conocer a la señorita-  
-gracias..he-  
-hiroshi, Ian, es uno de mis aprendices, el mejor de todos...-  
  
la charla termino rápido, con una mirada de Ian, llena de furia y desprecio a hiroshi.  
mas tarde, este, salió a cumplir un mandado que kasumi le había encargado ¿ puedes ir por algunos tallarines? en efecto, kasumi era la que preparaba la comida en su hogar, asi que sin objeciones, salió caminando a paso apresurado; ya quería degustar sus ricos platillos.  
fue ahí donde se encontró con "Ian"  
  
-¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ERES O NO SU NOVIO!, MAS TE VALE TRATAR CON CUIDADO A LA SEÑORITA KASUMI O YA VERAS COMO TE...-  
  
En fin.  
  
eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo al joven entrenador.  
a pesar de tener una cara bella y ojos con una expresión dulce, sabia cuales eran sus responsabilidades como adolescente.  
debía proteger a kasumi, algo en el interior se lo decía.  
algo le decía que tarde o temprano el debería servirle de apoyo, como un amigo de muchos, muchos años...  
  
así que sin mas, se puso a buscarla.  
no por las amenazas de ese pedazo de "hombre" [ 2 metros de largo, rubio, fuerte, bien parecido,  
rudo...], si no por que el era el que debía protegerla contra todo lo malo y contra todos los que pretendían hacerle algún daño.  
por que ese era su deber.  
Por que lo habia jurado... una noche fria y solitaria de invierno.  
por que, le guardaba un cariño muy especial.  
  
Por que así lo había decidido.  
  
llego con paso seguro a la recepción, ahí pregunto por ella al hombre joven que estaba atendiendo -¿ha visto usted a una chica bajita y pelirroja? es como de esta estatura...- coloco su mano a un costado, mas o menos a la altura de su pecho, el recepcionista se acomodo los lentes y con una sonrisa le contesto -hay muchas personas con esa descripción, señor-  
era claro que no le había visto, así que se aparto de el escritorio y miro por todos lados, pero nada.  
  
estaba por perder la cordura y miro de reojo a la puerta central del hotel, cual no fue su alivio al ver que la pelirroja estaba en el centro de una muchedumbre enorme.  
por lo menos no la he perdido pronto se lanzo al rescate.  
  
WOAO!! NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTE ESTRECHANDO LA MANO DE LA MEJOR ENTRENADORA DE POKEMON DRAG"N DEL MUNDO!  
SEÑORITA KASUMI, ES USDED GENIAL!  
¿QUE TECNICAS UTILIZA CONTRA LOS CHICOS QUE INTENTAN GANAR SU MEDALLA?  
¿TIENES NOVIO?  
¿A QUE ATRIBUYE SU SOBRE NOMBRE "SIRENA DE AGUA DULCE"?  
  
todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, así que era difícil poder entender a uno solo y responderle.  
kasumi estaba azorada, así que solo se limitaba a sonreírles a todos y saludarlos.  
  
hiroshi lanzo un suspiro de resignación, después de todo, es la mejor entrenadora de pokemon dragón del mundo sonrió para si y llego corriendo...  
  
-kasumi- con mucho cuidado se abrió paso entre la gente, la chica al verlo, sonrió -te he estado buscando por todos lados, ya me tenias angustiado...- su voz temblaba un poco -perdóname hiroshi, eso no fue mi intención- bajo ligeramente la cabeza -esque estas amables personas solo querian hacerme unas preguntas-  
-lo se- tomo suavemente su mano - subamos al cuarto, debes estar exhausta...- ni siquiera termino sus palabras, cuando un sinnúmero de preguntas comprometedoras, le llovieron.  
la gente, estaba que no cabía en asombro...  
  
WAI!! ES INCREIBLE QUE LA SEÑORITA KASUMI Y EL CHICO QUE TIENE MAS DE 25 MEDALLAS DE GIMNACIOS DIFICILES, SEAN NOVIOS!  
¿DONDE LA CONOSITE?  
¡¡HACEN UNA HERMOSA PAREJA!  
SE VEN DIVINOS ¡NO SABIA QUE FUERAN NOVIOS...UNA FOTO POR FAVOR!!  
  
hiroshi solo se sorprendió, sus pupilas azules se achicaron un momento; un significativo sonrojo vino segundos después a el...  
  
-esto...yo no.. lo están interpretando mal, ella y yo...-  
  
sin darle tiempo a nada, una mujer se acerco con una enorme cámara fotográfica, 2 personas mas tras ella cargaban luces y una grabadora de bolsillo.  
  
teera ming, de: "mundo pokemon, hoy", seria un verdadero honor tomarles una foto juntos,  
esto no se ve todos los días  
  
hiroshi miro al piso, estaba muy sonrojado como para poder hablar, kasumi por su parte,  
saludo a la cámara  
  
¿quien lo diría? ¡el chico que mas medallas ha ganado en todo el mundo y la mejor entrenadora pokemon dragón del mundo, son pareja!! ¡ya puedo ver el encabezado: "la bella kasumi shiryu y hiroshi shiro, ¡comprometidos!"... si.. será genial!  
  
-será un placer...- kasumi rió, mientras tomaba a hiroshi del brazo, este, se sonrojo aun mas -claro que puede tomarnos una foto juntos, pero su encabezado tiene que ser otro.-  
  
la reportera parpadeo un par de veces no comprendo, disculpe señorita..  
  
-el y yo, somos amigos- la pelirroja volvió a sonreír, enseguida miro a hiroshi - somos los mejores y desde hace mucho tiempo ¿verdad que si, hiroshi-  
-s-si..- el chico tomo una mirada triste, sonrió mediato. -ella tiene razón, solo...solo somos amigos...-  
  
solo amigos...  
  
aun le rondaban las palabras por la cabeza.  
aun lograba ver en su mente, los seductores y carnosos labios rosas, moverse mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.  
para hiroshi, las palabras mas dolorosas que había escuchado en toda su vida...  
  
solo, amigos...  
  
mientras se daba una ducha reparadora, y dejaba que el agua retozara con el, pensaba en esas palabras, no sabia por que rediantres permanecían en su mente.  
  
aun puedo oír su voz diciéndome eso...  
  
alzo su cara a la regadera, cerro los ojos y dejo que el agua dulce, se hiciera hilos de cristal por todo su cuerpo.  
el vapor era denso, apenas y podía ver su mano frente a el, hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se alisaba el húmedo y castaño cabello hacia atrás  
  
como duele... el pecho me esta punzando..  
  
salió de la ducha, al abrir la puerta, el vapor salió tras el en forma mágica.  
la ventana aun abierta, dejaba que entrara el viento que ondulaba la cortina blanca, la observo sus movimientos gargoleados y caprichosos por un par de minutos; se detuvo repentinamente.  
ahí estaba...  
  
la cortina la había ocultado muy bien.  
la bella pelirroja, con un aire tierno y cansado.  
estaba en su lecho con una pijama color rosa.  
respiraba lentamente, suavemente.  
hiroshi coloco la mano izquierda en el pecho, frunció el ceño y el dolor se vio en sus ojos azulinos  
  
yo no puedo hacer nada, mas que extender mi mano cuando te sientas mal kasumi... no pudo hacer nada mas...  
  
suspiro con resignación, y se froto el cuello por detrás  
  
no me esta permitido hacer nada que tu no quieras...  
  
miro a la luna a través de la ventana, algunas palmeras también se veían por ahí, agacho su cabeza, y el flequillo le cubrió la cara, se tomo de nuevo el pecho  
  
y, yo se que... tu no quieres enamorarte de mi...  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO 6  
  
¡por fin termine el sexto capitulo!. [uff!] Me costo algo de trabajo, por que últimamente he estado ocupada con algunas otras cosas.  
justo estoy escribiendo estas líneas, a la 1:35 de la madrugada! [hora México] y la verdad estoy algo cansadita... u.u pero... ¡por fin salió! y eso me alegra bastante! -  
  
como en el capitulo anterior, les comente que kasumi seria la persona de la que hablaría...¡aquí la tienen!  
  
La señorita kasumi, ha cambiado bastante: con 15 años, es una chica muy bella, como todos la conocemos.  
su piel es blanca y aun tiene esos lindos ojos color aqua.  
  
esta vez decidí, que ella tendría que tener el cabello largo [después de todo, su tono de cabello es muy peculiar y bonito] y, no es que no me guste de cabello corto, es que, como dejo de verse con los demás chicos, era justo un cambio por todo el tiempo que paso.  
  
ella no se maquilla... bueno, en realidad no lo necesita mucho, ya que es bella por naturaleza.  
se cambia muy seguido la ropa y no solo eso, algunas veces la describire peinada de diferentes formas: colita de caballo, 2 colitas, trencitas... eso lo decidiré con el tiempo.  
era justo que se arreglara mas, pensé: quiero que kasumi se vea mas bonita que las demás, quiero que satoshi: ¡sepa de lo que se perdió al no ponerse vivo!. [jeje, en términos mas.."malvados"]  
y bueno, esto fue lo que me resulto: kasumi es bella y excelente entrenadora pokemon, su carácter mas dócil, pero no por eso firme y decidido.  
  
si se preguntan el por que de los "pokemon dragón", bueno, es el tipo favorito de su autora -  
y se me hizo justo que kasumi fuera mucho mejor que satoshi en ese aspecto. [jaja!!]  
  
hace poco hable con la señorita SUMI [a quien dedico este escrito] y me dijo que no quería que satoshi sufriera...¡a mi tampoco me agrada ¡¡, pero debo hacerlo por que me gusta experimentar con todo lo que tengo al alcance de mi mano! [perdónenme todos aquellos que también lo consideren así, gomen na sai].  
  
Con esto finalizo los comentarios de los personajes.  
  
Espero no los haya aburrido con mis cosas, no es mi intención.  
  
gracias a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer mis comentarios, ¡muchas gracias y muchos besos! [especialmente a todos aquellos que se toman la gran molestia de dejarme un review! :D no saben cuanto lo aprecio]  
  
tokio-san [a propósito, el apellido de hiroshi no es ese... ¡se lo invente por que en realidad no se el verdadero!...bueno, realmente no se si tiene... ¿alguien lo sabe? Seria de gran ayuda que me lo pudieran pasar!]  
  
"ESTA HISTORIA SE LA DEDICO CON MUCHISIMO CARIÑO Y RESPETO A LA SEÑORITA: SUMI. NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA EXPRESAR AGRADECIMIENTO A USTED, GRACIAS POR CONFIAR EN MI Y POR DEJARME SER SU AMIGA"  
  
Tokio-san. 


End file.
